Undead Love
by Helbaworshipper
Summary: Darres has rejected Ishtar, so she ran off...until the vampire king Duzell brought her back to where she was to be. Who will gain power in Phelistophia? [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rejection**

A female ran through the woods sorrounding a large castle. Away from the man she had just tried to say her feelings to. _'Darres! I love you! I love you...and you...'_ A before gentle rain began to pour, making her clothes and hair stick to her bare skin. She had thought of no need to go for a coat, because she would be with him. Her legs tripped on a large root, and she expected to be covered with mud.

"Ishtar? What are you doing out here?" Footsteps were coming closer to her, tugging her from the wet and mud covered ground. The figure pulled her up to him bridal style. Who was holding her like this? It had better not be...

"Duzie?" The kawl was in the vampire king form, his white hair and black outfit now being soaked within the rain's grasp.

"What are you doing out here Ishtar? You'll catch a cold."

"Darres...he...Duzie...he..." She gave into the gate that tried to keep her tears from falling from her eyes as she could no longer stand the memory inside her. Her form remained as it did, and the vampire king wasted no time in returning the missing princess to the castle.

**_At the castle..._**

Darres stared out the window, his form staring out into the now pouring rain as he wished he knew where Princess Ishtar was.

_"Princess Ishtar!!" The girl honestly could not keep herself away from danger, or so it seemed she could not. He found himself in the royal garden, where he often found her as a child. Something then proceeded to grasp him from behind the neck._

_"There you are Darres!" The girl had absolutely no shame in presenting herself in front of him in such a way._

_"Princess, you are once again rejecting your studies." The girl pouted a bit before moving her arms around his waist. _

_"If you talk to me, I'll go back to my studies."_

_"Very well, I will give you five minutes." The girl seemed appeased enough to move in front of him and look at him with her playful eyes._

_"The marrige deadline is coming up, and I think I know who I want to marry!"_

_"And who exactly is that?"_

_"You, you silly idiot!" His eyes followed hers, but lowered as he realized he would have to admit his worst fears to her. "Come on, I know Keld will allow it!"_

_"I don't like you that way Ishtar."_

_"But-"_

_"I don't love you that way, Princess." The girl ran, and he seemed to be glued in place as she ran off._

His reverie was interrupted by Yujinn as the male appraoched him carefully. "Princess Ishtar has been returned." The male quickly followed his informer to the room, where she lay about in one of her sleeping gowns, her kawl within her arms.

"Did you find her?"

"No, someone else returned her."

"You don't even know who did it?! It could have been-" Yujinn shook his head as he pointed to the still fever striken woman.

"Let's not worry about it yet." Darres followed Yujinn, but swore he saw the Kawl glare at him...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Explanation**

Ishtar's eyes opened up slowly, trying to ascertain where she was located at the moment. She felt a cushion of fur against her arm, and her pillow against her. The next thing she was was her violet dress against a chair. She jerked up realizing she was back at the castle.

"Ishtar?" The kawl switched forms, pulling her body from the half off position she had managed to put herself in. "What happened last night?"

"Do you remember Keld's announcement at breakfast?" The face contorted with an annoyed yes at the rememberence of the balls of fur she had managed to tug out of him. "Well, I revealed my feelings to Darres. Darres...he..rejec-" She could not finish her sentence as she clung to the Undead King's body, who had been off guard for just one moment. She sobbed once again, the rejection well versed in her mind. The still slightly surprised vampire king rubbed her back and spoke nothing.

_'I cannot reveal these urges to her, I must remain like I am. She must continue her quest...but why do I feel this sudden urge in my body and mind?'_

The woman did not hear him, but she sat up from her position and began to change for breakfast. However, even her thoughts were littered with the urges as well.

_'I shouldn't be thinking about such things! Duzie is the Undead Vampire King, and I have a quest to finish. It doesn't matter right now how I feel towards him, or how I need to be in his embrace.'_

The Vampire King returned to his kawl form and jumped into his master's arms. She moved out of the room, seeing Darres in front of her. His face seemed to eye her, and he could still feel this hate beam from the pet in her arms.

"Princess Ishtar, I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it Darres." She moved past him and into the breakfast room, where Keld's leture awaited her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Musings of Love**

Ishtar refused her lessons, and her arguments were much better than last time. And so, they gave her what she desired for that day. However, she still had nothing to do but think about what fell through her head. "Duzie..." Her voice faintly said, causing the napping kawl to half open it's eyes.

_'I just want...this feeling to leave. This feeling to need to hold Duzie up close. I just want to get this strange emotion off my chest. That feeling when Duzie held me close in the rain, and the feeling he gave me when he held me close this morning.'_

"Duzie?" Her voice was more confident now her her resolve, and she turned to teh kawl expectantly. The kawl this time opened it's eyes fully, rubbing the sleepy specks from it's eyes. "I want to talk to you Duzie." The kawl transformed to the vampire king in response, checking if anyone else was watching.

"What did you want to talk about Ishtar?"

"Duzie, why did you go searching for me?"

"I was worried about your safety."

"That's not it, you held me close and all..."

"Well...I..." The usually logical thinker tried to choose his words in vain. He couldn't figure out what to say to her.

_'I can't just say this feeling to her, she'll probably get so illogical she'll throw her pillows at me. The way she's been acting for the past hour though...'_

"I'm in love with you." The girl's eyes widened as she stared almost surprised and excited. However, Duzell quickly prepared himself to transform into a kawl to avoid her violent streak.

"That's all it is?" Her voice regained footing and she went closer the undead being's body as she sat down against his lap. "I think I feel the same way." She leaned her head into the shoulder, her well eye candy like covered body against his chest.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I haven't been able to really...know before yesterday." Her face looked down as he put his arms around her body on his lap. "The quest still remains unfinished."

"Would you rather not have to face the end of the quest?"

"What do you mean? It's my obligation!" The yell caused the undead vampire to push her off and turn into a kawl while she assumed a more like herself position. Darres opened the door as if in danger.

"Princess Ishtar, was someone just in here?" He couldn't help but feel some sort of death glare from the kawl, and his mind still couldn't register anything was right about the creature.

"No, I'm thinking about the dress over there." The male seemed sufficed with the explanation and nodded. He still hated the kawl's death glare, and wondered if he was on fire vaguely. When he left Ishtar turned to the kawl and pet it behind it's ears.

"I think you're right Duzie."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Escaping Fate**

Ishtar could feel Keld's announcement to her coming. However, she could barely hold her silverware. Her hands felt as if washed in sweat that refused to allow her to eat in peace. Her stomach was telling her it was impossible to swallow more than one or two bites in every five minutes.

"Princess Ishtar, we have to arrange for you to marry someone soon." Keld's voice broke the concentration she had held for eating. Her hands clumsily tossed the silverware to the plate, which then landed to the floor as she stood up.

"Keld, you made the deadline for a few more months." She sat down again, picking up the silverware from the carpetted floor.

"However, we need to think of the other kingdoms'-"

"I don't marry because the other kingdoms are pressuring you Keld!" Her voice held anger she had not been able to use for years. "We have time." She pulled her kawl to her chest and walked abruptly from the room. No one else spoke another word that night.

_**Ishtar's Room (around midnight)...**_

Her bags had been set, at least for a princess who was running away. However, she had only tons of dresses, and her jewelry in one of the bags. The other bag contained other things she would desire to need during the trip.

"Ishtar, it's almost time to go."

"Are you sure Darre's is asleep?"

"Would I be in my full form if I didn't know? You can check yourself." The girl nodded as she pulled the door open a jar, and then half open. Darres was sleeping against the wall near her door, his sword next to his body as if to sense and intruder. His hand was on the sword hilt. She pulled the door shut as she pulled her belongings to her.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight, but..."

"What is it? Do you not wish to go?"

"I mean..where are we going?"

"We are going to where my followers wait for me, and you will be safe there." This seemed to suffice the princess who was quickly pulled into her lover's arms. He jumped through the somehow bigger window, landing as if he had only been jumping a small distance. The two then went into the forest, and away from the prison Ishtar had called home.

_**The morning...**_

Darres stood from his spot, realizing he had fallen asleep on the job once again. He quickly opened up the door and saw a lump on the bed. She was sleeping in, as usual. However, around this time she would have been out playing hooky on her studies. He pulled up the covers, only to find there was a bunch of pillows. He was about to run out when he saw her ruined dress with a piece of parchment in it.

_To all whom this may concern,_

_I know to have left so suddenly was a terrible way to end the quest I have been enduring for so long. I have decided to go with the Vampire King Duzell, who I have fallen in love with all the time I have known him. As for Keld, put a sock in it on the marrige deadline, I won't be there to meet it. As for you Darres, I have no words to express the pain you have put me through. Falan, I hope you and Illisade will be happy with eachother. Aunt Sonia, please stay well. Vord, you will have a strong woman one day, I know you will. Yuujel, good luck with wherever your life takes you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Princess Ishtar_

The knight's eyes then realized something, his mind had been involved with how odd her kawl sounded, that he hadn't noticed that at time the kawl had a mind of it's own! Could that perhaps have been the vampire king?

He ran down the hall.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Becoming who I once fought**

Keld had been practicing for his newer lecture to the princess about how she should be more responsible when Darres arrived out of breath. The more embarassing part was that he was looking at the mirror to practice. He turned a scarlet red in embarassement as he turned to see who it was. When he saw who it was, a yell erupted from his body.

"What are you doing here?!" The yell shrilled so loudly that no one in the castle could avoid hearing the yell even from their far up bedrooms. When Jill and Crai had come down from their positions, they found a dazed Darres being dragged into one of the conference rooms.

"I'm sorry I have interrupte-"

"Explain why you have so abruptly disturbed me."

"Princess Ishtar ran away last night."

"She what?!" This was not a shrill, and Darres handed the parchment he had found within the dress on Ishtar's bed.

"I assume you didn't notice anything?"

"Well, I was closing my eyes a moment and then she must have escaped."

"Your incompetence will be your undoing. I will send a search party at once, you will contact anyone you believe she might run to." Keld left the room, and the knight knew that there was nothing that could sway Keld any other way.

_**A forest near Ci Xeneth**_

Ishtar had only one bag in her arms from the insitent pleas of her vampire lover. She moved the same way as usual, keeping one of her bags without any sort of fight. However, she had no idea why Duzie insisted on looking at odd rocks.

_'I must ask her the question once I find the rock that holds my most loyal followers. However, I must be as strong as possible. Eitherwise I will be called soft once again by my followers. However, my followers insist that they be able to use human's as food. Therefore, I suppose I shall allow Ishtar the vial instead.'_

"Duzie?" As soon as her voice turned him from the thoughts, she tripped on a rock and caused a mirage of a run down cottage to change. Well, that was one way of following the dwelling. He placed her other possesions on her, notioning that he was going to be how he was supposed to be. She nodded as they entered.

"Master, you have returned!" The followers fawned to him as they looked at the human he had brought with him. "Who is she?"

"My new lover, who shall be imprisoned beside me for eternity." The followers were happy to hear the voice of their master being so harsh against the now more imprisoned looking woman carrying bags. His hand began to drag Ishtar up the stairs, while trying to be gentle without them noticing. She made it look like it hurt with a few choice words and actions. When they arrived at the bedroom, his look turned to how it was before. However, she could tell that he wanted to act very viciously towards her.

"Duzie, you can hurt me if you wish. You know, since I know you want to have your old life back."

"I'm afraid I cannot do so to you, when I must not be soft to my followers. I will eventually allow myself to be who I am, but now we must cover the problem. Do you wish to be with me forever?"

"Of course I do, captor." She said as if smiling at the contempt she was showing. He pushed her away from her bags, which she knew was the anger of Duzie showing itself. She allowed him to pin her down, and bite down on her neck. When he finished, he returned to the Duzie she knew, and she fell into the undead sleep.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A New Me**

Ishtar's body moved with a large amount of pain, her neck in absolute agony. It was Duzell's voice that kept her awake. Surely to keep up with his reputation.

"It's time to get up." The voice was rough, but not as rough as when he had first spoken to her. "I will await you near the bottom of the stairs." She moved her body even though she was in extreme pain. Her body removed garments to wear a more appropriate strapless navy dress and shoes. She moved down the stairs afterwards, keeping herself from collapsing.

"I'm here, my lord."

"Keep up, or you will not be helped." She followed him, even though she knew he had to be strong and evil sounding for his followers as he moved towards another room. She could barely keep up with the king's strong and sturdy legs. When she saw him stop, he was sitting, waiting for her to sit.

"Master, is she to sit with you?"

"Yes, prepare her a spot."

"Who shall she be my lor-" The follower was clutched by the collar of his shirt. The follower shut his mouth and began to set up a spot as he went to the kitchen again.

"My lord, may I sit beside you?"

"You may." Ishtar took her seat beside Duzell and sat in a obedient way. She had learned last night that Duzie had to keep up appearances. Even his followers knew his true nature of love, but he had to keep up appearances and be strong.

_**In Ci Xeneth's castle...**_

Darres sat while Falan and Illisade read the note carefully. The more petite looking female still stared at the note as Illisade pulled out a map.

"The reason I pulled you to the library was to show you how many dwellings are around here." He placed the map on a table near the knight's chair. He stared at it a moment before his reaction.

"What do you mean there are this many?!"

"I was trying to tell you that as soon as you mentioned him."

"Then how are we supposed to find Princess Ishtar?"

"Well..." Illisade took out a circular peice of metal from the mantle of the fire place as he sat down in front of the map. He placed it in an area. "That should be the general area."

"There are at least fifty dwellings in that area!"

"At least we have an area to search Darres." The knight resigned in defeat for now as Falan still looked at the note in worry. It was going to be a long day, and an even longer search to find that troublesome princess.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Married to the Enemy**

One would say tracking the Vampire King was easy, if you asked Darres: Dead Wrong. Even when Vord had come to visit and help out, Illisade and Darres still didn't have enough hands to read the many volumes. Three all nighters had taken their toll on the usually action oriented men.

"What's the forest of flying daggers Vord?"

"What's the cape of eternal night Darres?"

"What's the temple of war?" The three men stood and made their way to their beds at midnight, collapsing almost immediatly.

_**In the dwelling...**_

Ishtar watched the undead king blush as she tried on dreses the followers had brought to her for the ceremony.

"Come on my lord, you need to tell me which one."

"When this ceremony is over, we can talk to each other normally...I just don't want to choose your dress..."

"Come on my lord, it is not my taste that matters."

"That dress is fine."

"Then I shall choose this one." She said with a mocking tone as she pulled her shoes on. He took her in a leading stance, which she had to allow for the ceremony to actually begin.

_**Ci Xeneth castle at 2 am...**_

Darre's was awakened by the yelling of a messenger maid to his room. He quickly dressed as he was tugged towards the conference room once again.

"A very active dwelling was just found, we need to go immediatly."

"Illisade, when was this found?"

"Half an hour ago by a search party, hurry!"

_**In the dwelling...**_

The two approached and went between the long procession of followers. By placing her in the queen position, Ishtar was now looked at as if a god, and she tried to immitate Duzell's royal expression. The procession of followers began to dance as the two sat down.

Arrays of food were handed to them, and dancing occured in front of their eyes. The followers were dressed in dark crimson reds and blacks, dancing in swirls around them. They were officially married now, and now she could be with the one she loved.

_**A few hours later...**_

Ishtar needed to feel the fresh and less blood filled air, not because of the three goblets of blood she had actually drunk. Standing outside, she heard a strange noise. She turned her head.

"Darres?!"

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Headstrong Fool**

Ishtar stared at the group that now looked at her, her own body trying not to shake in fear. She was Duzie's wife, now she had to prove it.

"You humans dare to come to this dwelling?"

"What are you talking about Ishtar? You're...human aren't you?" Darres answered, making more movements as she moved even further back towards the entrance to the dwelling.

"What are you talking about? I have no longer the blood of a human."

"What do you mean Princess Ishtar? You would not have chosen to be this monstrosity."

"You are the monstrosity for allowing me to-" She backed into someone, who pulled her against him with his strong arms. She saw the famliar clothing of Duzell and silence herself as his royal face stared at the group.

"You five wish to leave alive? Then I suggest you leave."

"You're Duzell!"

"Vampire King Duzell to you, fool." He moved from his previous position, leaving Ishtar against one of the dwelling walls as he walked closer to the knight he had been jealous of. "Human."

"You will not hold Ishtar captive any longer!"

"She came to me willingly, and of her own desires. It is you who is mistaken, human scum." The vampire king pulled out a sleek and almost pitch black sword. The engravings of a bloody dragon lay on it. The knight pulled out his own sword and prepared to strike.

"I will have Pheliostophia's Princess back!" The now angry knight ran a charge towards the undead king, and the target effortlessly parried the attack and stabbed the knight in the stomach. At this point, Ishtar could not be unconcerned as she pulled Duzie's waist.

"Please...don't...kill...he is worthless human scum."

"You are right, my queen." He withdrew his sword and put his arm to pull Ishtar against his side. "I expect to see you gone by morning." The two went inside the dwelling, the undead king sheathing his sword. Ishtar had suggested they consumate their undead union, and so he desired to as well.

_**Dream...**_

Darres found himself within the castle in Pheliostophia. The room looked vaguely familiar, and his clothing wasn't that of his usual knight's garb. The chamber door opened, reavealing Princess Ishtar in a happy and most beautiful smile and dress.

"Princess Ishtar?"

"It's Ishtar to you Darres!"

"Why is this?"

"You married me!"

_**End Dream...( Ci Xeneth)**_

Darres awakened with a start and pulled himself up before being pushed back down by Vord. Illisade was there as well, as if to wait for him.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember? You tried to attack the vampire King Duzell and then he stabbed you with his sword."

"Yeah, and the sword was poisoned." Illisade said as he offered a hand to Darres to get up slowly. The sword wound hurt as if he'd been stabbed with a blunt spike, which made him cringe as he tried to walk.

"How long have I been out?" Vord answered him.

"Two weeks, you should be all right now. Go take a bath." Darres recieved help from one fo the attendants. "Illisade, we can't lie now, can we?"

"No, we can't. "

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: My Friend, My Comrade**

Darres stared at the parchement in front of him, his hand on the feather quill provided by Vord. He tried to put the quill in the inkwell, but he could not place it in as he tried to write without the ink.

_Keld,_

_Princess Ishtar has turned undead, and has refused to come back to the castle. Is there a possibility of a new pri-_

Darres knew his invisible words would not allow himself to be free of Keld's judgement, and he sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He turned towards a sound that had faintly come in the distance.

"Princess Falan?" The girl looked like a ghost in front of him, her body and face had become almost dull. In her hand was an object clamped tightly in her hands.

"Darres, you were supposed to bring Ishtar back."

"I tried, but I failed."

"I want her back here!" She went closer, her outburst barely above a whisper as she approached him. He could see Ishtar's ruelle mirror tightly held within her hands as she came closer.

"Princess Falan, you should go back to Illisade." The girl began to look almost crest fallen as she began to go closer to him in defiance. It was then he saw Illisade and Vorde in the entrance to the library the knight had been contemplating in.

"Falan, you should be eating and resting in your room." Vord picked up the girl with ease, who's struggles seemed to only add to her own restraints. She gave up and allowed herself to be pushed back into her room.

_**In the dwelling...**_

Ishtar watched the followers come to Duzell with their problems, her own body seemingly glued to the still rather new feel of her throne. She kept up appearances though, and made herself look like the most devoted follower, getting many jealous glares from previous lovers of her husband.

"Ishtar." She turned to look at her undead husband.

"Yes, my lord?"

"We are going to the rose garden after lunch."

"Yes, my lord." She said in a more mocking manner, which didn't seem apparent to anyone but the two that were looking at eachother. She returned to her previous position.

_**Ci Xeneth Library (the morning)...**_

Darres had gotten up early to try and write out to Keld, but it had taken three hours to formulate what he supposed as a good response. Just as he was about to sign off the response had had written the best he could, he had been interrupted by Illisade.

"Falan's Gone! She's gone to find Ishtar!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: When true friends chat.**

Ishtar looked at the sleeping friend in one of the guest rooms in the dwelling. She had not even understood how the girl had managed to come here and cover all the distance.

_The entrance to the dwelling was quiet as the human entered the building with her dirty dress and missing shoes. The king and queen had arrived back from the rose garden in time to see the human. The queen reacted by walking cautiously to the human laying on the ground. Her hands expertly reached to see if the human was close to death. _

_"My lord, I shall take care of the human. She looks royal and not someone of importance to us."_

_"If you deem it fit. If she causes trouble, we must punish her."_

_"Understood." The queen bowed her head enough and ordered a follower to grasp the human up, so as to not taint her hands._

The queen watched the girl sleep, having been freshly washed of any sort of tainting source that could harm the undead queen.

"Ish...tar?" The sleeping girl seemed almost awake as she suddenly realized who she was looking at. The girl launched herself at her friend's arms.

_**Ci Xeneth...**_

Illisade paced as he watched the rain ruin their chances of trying to get out to the dwelling they had been at only two weeks ago or a bit more. He tried his hardest to find someone who would travel in the rain, but the rain was much heavier than expected for the transport.

"Illisade, you should really calm down."

"Darres! How can I calm down?! Falan could die out there!" Vord seemed to not be in the mood, grasping the male and pushing him onto a chair with some sort of angry grunt.

_**In the dwelling...**_

"Ishtar, why will you not come back?" The girl felt heartbroken, trying to grasp the reality of the situation.

"I have married the person I truly love. Duzie and I love each other, and know that our love will not be accepted by other people in Pheliostophia. Therefore, I must remain here and give up my living throne."

"Perhaps you will...use the mirror when you can then? Please..."

"I will be allowed such a priviledge." The undead queen put it in her pale hands and placed a hand to her friend's shoulder. "You must be getting back to Illisade."

_**Ci Xeneth...**_

Illisade had just about fought his way out of the castle when a female figure approached the gates. She was becoming soaked, but quickly seemed to run towards the male who had almost gotten into the torrential down pour.

"Falan! Why did you do such a stupid thing?!" Illisade held the soaked female to him tightly, pulling her along with him into the library.

"I got to see Ishtar! She...has the mirror..." The girl seemed to be tired from the distance she had ran in the rain. Illisade quickly called the maids for help. The final peaceful moment before a rush came for the throne of Pheliostophia was coming with Darres' report.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Memories of darkness**

Falan watched the procession from La Naan arrive into the castle. Lady Leene walked with General Ashley through to the great hall. Yuujel had followed only for his royal ties, along with the needed attendants they had brought. Keld had arrived a bit earlier, perplexed and almost ashen with worry of the power struggle Ishtar had chose to cause.

"Keld." Darres looked in the direction from his sitting position in the library, which was quite cozy if he had not move so far from it. An ill wind blew into the air, and he tried his hardest to counteract it.

"Darres, I appreciate your honesty." The male obviously looked as if to apologize and remain oblivious to others. "I heard of your confrontation."

"It was something I had to do, and I am not injured." The male turned and went towards another direction as Darres took a closer position to the fire. Perhaps the ill wind was only his mind playing tricks on his mind.

_**In the great hall...**_

The participators sat and ate at the food with the utmost caution. Darres had arrived last, at last getting the chill away from his body that he so desperatly needed to get rid of. No one had spoken a word, or very louldly at all. When Yuujel nudged him, the knight was jarred from his thoughts.

"Oh, what is, Yuujel?"

"You look a bit worried, not that we aren't at all."

"Well, at least you didn't have that odd chill." He said almost annoyed, and turned to the hot meat on his plate and took a large bite in two gulps. The male smiled at him for a moment before continuing what he was doing.

_**In the dwelling...(after their own dinner.)**_

Ishtar sprawled on the bed she shared with her undead husband, pulling out the familiar material and indents of the ruelle mirror Darres would complain she used too much. Upon feeling a familiar sensation, she opened the mirror. Falan's face came into veiw, her head leaning against a pillow the her chin.

"Hello Ishtar!"

**"Falan, I wasn't expecting to hear from you this soon. How are the proceedings going?"**

"Well, at the moment we haven't talked about it yet. However, I'm pretty sure Leene will be doing her best to outwit me." The girl huffed.

**"I suppose I was expecting old grudges to be revived, what do you think would happen?"**

"I was just expecting something more...civil."

**"My throne is nothing to be civil about."**

"Maybe...if you came to support the person you chose!"

**"You know very well that would not be suggested."**

"That's why I think you should do it!"

**"My husband has problems as it is, since he is continuing to gather followers and new people to join him with a bit of trust."**

"Well, would you ever support Illisade and I getting the throne?"

**"Of course."**

"Then come if you can! If you can't, I understand Ishtar."

The face left, and the queen felt torn.

_'What should I do, Duzie...what should I do?'_

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: To tear my duty in two.**

Ishtar lay with her eyes averted from her husband for a bit. She feared he would see her emotions, and demand to hear what troubled her so. She kept in her room complaining of the last goblet of blood she had drank making her feel drowsy. This had worked and Duzell had not showed any concern yet. Her sleep was interrupted by a nudge on her back, which she looked up at her awakener.

"Ishtar."

"My lo- Duzie?"

"Come with me to the rose garden." The half awaken queen tried to put the dress in a more orderly fashion before being dragged out of the castle and into the ever present rose garden. The blood reds and the pitch black roses brought her to her senses as the wind ruffled her half decently done hair.

"What was that for?"

"You have ignored every call to come willingly, so I took you myself." The now shocked queen nodded as she felt her energy began to drain. As soon as she began to fall from tripping over nothing, her husband pulled her into his side possesively. "What has been bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"I will not take lies for an answer, you should know that as my queen."

"I understand." She walked with him further into the mazes of roses to a center area where four stone benchs sat. She sat with him and prepared to tell him the truth. "Now that I've given up the living throne for the undead throne, it seems that there will be a power struggle. Falan has asked me to support her, but I believe that your causes must be heeded first."

"You have thought indeed like my queen should."

"I wish to help her, but it is my own judgement that tells me you should continue your pursuit of goals oriented for your needs."

"Why should I not think of my queen in her time of need?"

"What do you mean?"

"I believe that if the vampires were to be able to exist like humans, there may be hope that we will not have to hide ourselves completely. I may have a motive for going."

"You were thinking of going yourself?"

"I have been contemplating it, however, if my queen has a goal as well.." Her smile grew as she nodded to him.

_**Ci Xeneth...**_

The great hall felt full of the ill wind that had plagued Darres the day the other royals had arrived. Rain fell as if to damper and add to the ill wind that had began to plague all around Pheliostophia. Keld sat at the head of the table, a parchement in his hand as he placed a quill inside an ink pot.

"I assume we're all settled in?" He needed no confirmation. "I believe will will start with La Naan. Lady Leene, do you wish for the throne?"

"Of course I do."

"What reason do you believe the throne should go to you?"

"I have the initiative to rule Pheliostophia and know what it needs."

"Even if it so makes you destroy the kingdom you rule?"

"If that is what it takes." The girl seemed appeased with herself as she sat back down. Keld continued.

"Now, Princess Falan, you wish for the throne?"

"I do."

"What reason do you believe you should recieve the throne?"

"I believe I know of a peace that Pheliostophia needs. My friend, Princess Ishtar supports the decision."

"You have proof of this?"

"I do." She pulled out the ruelle mirror, and played back the last part of the conversation. This caused Leene to stand in almost complete and sheer jealousy.

"HOW DARE YOU GET CLOSE TO THE THRONE JUST BECAUSE THAT STUPID PRINCESS TOLD YOU SHE'D SUPPORT YOU!" Her voice exploded out, and Falan faltered only a moment before meeting the jealous girl's challenge.

"I won't yell at you, for it will not progress this meeting any further. Ishtar has given her support to me."

"Yet you...wish to marry your own..._flesh and blood_!" Leene's voice spoke poison and tried to speak more before the door opened in the great hall. There stood the Vampire King Duzell and His Queen Ishtar.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: For the future.**

The undead royalty silenced the living inside of that room. Both seemed to have a well meaning of why they were there. However, Leene's actions were not ended as she ran straight at Ishtar.

"I would appreciate it if you would allow my queen and I to feel more comfortable in this place." The undead king's hand was on her forhead, holding her a safe distance from her target. "This decision is not something that we take lightly." The attacker ran from the room, with General Ashley following her. The two waited.

"How may we of the living help you and your undead wife?" Duzell and Ishtar sat down in the now vacant chairs. Duzell took a deep and much needed breath before he stated his answer.

"As this struggle of power begins, which I have caused with my actions, I have come to a decision. I have trouble gathering followers willing to hide and do the deeds I have done the hundreds of years ago. I understand that we are not exactly welcome, but we choose to exist."

"What my husband means to insinuate, is that he is trying to somehow get alone with the living." Ishtar put in simple terms for her husband, his voice had begun to wane on the last word as she placed her hand on his own. Keld looked shocked, and so did many of the others.

"Well, once we decide...we'll have to discuss this matter more...comfortably." The two nodded as Keld went over his notes.

_**In a guest room...**_

Leene let Ashley place her into an embrace, even though she still wished it were Yuujin instead. "Leene? Do you feel better now?" The girl shook her head to say no, and he seemed to remain in his comforting position.

"Why do I always have to lose?"

"You lost?"

"I most likely lost the throne."

"Perhaps so, but I wouldn't worry about it too much.." Ashley had this gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach, that he would have to lose her as well...

_**Great Hall...**_

After a few hours more of questioning with a return of the now subdued Leene and more hesitant Ashley, the decision was made by Keld. He expertly held the parchment he had been doing his notes on all day.

"I will give the throne to Ci Xeneth's Lady Falan and Illisade, who in turn will be allowed to marry." He waited a moment. "Despite their circumstances of flesh and blood." The room emptied except for the remaining royals, and Leene had left in contempt after the annoucement after it was told. Ashley had followed of course, all that remained were from Pheliostophia castle, undead, and Ci Xeneth, except for Yuujel of course.

"As for our request..." Ishtar felt a squeeze on her hand, and had so fourth delivered the announcement.

"Yes, let us speak of that now."

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A new beginning**

The group sitting around the table stood almost thankfully. Duzell, who had been quiet unless needed was the first to respond with gratitude.

"I do hope this may bring a new relationship to our relations with the living." Ishtar rose with him, nodding her head a moment before her husband gave her permission to go and hug her friend.

"I'll see you at the party, right Ishtar?"

"If that's what we plan to do." The undead queen returned to her husband, and she looked at Darres for a moment. He approached her, bowing before he spoke.

"I apologize for what happened."

"Darres, it's life." She briskly said, patting him on the head as if he were a child crying over spilled milk. The two left the room after a few more comments, which left Keld to look at the parchment with the ideas.

"I never expected this to happen at all, however, I shall get to work on the ideas with the other kingdoms right away. That is, with your permission..." Falan nodded that it was okay, and the rest of the group left the room.

_**La Naan a week later...**_

Leene did not move from her spot, and she simply remained at her window. When the door opened, she didn't look who had come in either. "Leene? I know you shouldn't be doing this."

"What do you want, your majesty?"

"You to get out of your room, you need to eat as well."

"Not like there's a point." He approached her apprenhensively and tugged her from her spot. He placed her in front of the tray of food that now seemed cold. "I told you I'm not doing it."

"You should at least be happy that the throne is given to someone qualified."

"Not when I have lost my own chance for any position."

"I understand General Ashley's actions well, he believes it best you find someone more fitting than himself to marry."

"Just because he's been transferred to that stupid new throne..." She tore from the food and back to the window.

"I'm assuming will not be coming to the celebration?" The woman had no need to answer as he left, and she returned to her position in the window.

_**Pheliostophia Castle (a month later)...**_

Ishtar pulled a goblet of blood to her lips, the followers that were there restricted to that. Duzell had even said that they would be put to death for any deaths they have caused. The followers themselves seemed intent on drinking many goblets of blood for that reason.

"Falan, it's peaceful." Ishtar turned to her friend who was sitting beside her. The girl seemed happier, watching Illisade, Darres, Vord, and even General Ashley and Duzell talking together.

"Of course it is, now that we've started a new beginning."

"I've heard the news about Lady Leene."

"She doesn't think about the consequences, and she's deteriorated enough to cause Yuujel to have a all day watch to see she doesn't kill herself."

"Well, it probably is a direct result of you asking General Ashley to join your staff."

"I thought of his many years of service, and Yuujel has been thinking of appointing a newer one these days." Ishtar laughed at her husband's deep and obvious blush from some comment Vord had made. "Will things always be like this?"

"No."

"Why is that, Ishtar?"

"Nothing is perfect, and the world will always change for the better or the worse." She pulled the goblet to her lips again, tasting the red life giving liquid once again.

_'Duzie, I finally understand. Undead love the same as humans do, even though we are quite diffent than them. I think we should enjoy this moment, because we both already know a few followers that are going to cause some problems...maybe even a human incident at this party...'_

At that thought, Ishtar laughed at the irony of the peaceful moment.

**The End**


End file.
